


Marriage

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Light Anxiety, Marriage, Wedding, and honestly same, but i had to make him ooc for this fic to be so cute and fluffy, faba is pretty ooc, faba puts himself down a lot too, he's ready for a mental breakdown 24/7, kiss, proposal, so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Faba, along with the other key figures of Aether get invited to Kukui's wedding. But being on a wedding with his girlfriend makes him think things over. Would he want to get married with her as well? More importantly, would she want to get married with him?





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly never written anything that isn't outright depressive for Faba so this is definitely a first. I personally think Faba is a bit OOC because I find it hard to write him being romantic but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Kukui and Burnet were getting married, so of course that called for a party and a big one at that. Lusamine, Wicke and Faba had been invited as well and Faba had brought his girlfriend along with him as she was well acquaintanced and liked by Kukui and the other members of the Pokémon school.

That morning while y/n was fixing Faba’s tie, she was still questioning if it would be okay for her to go. Sure, she counted as one of the key figures of Aether being Faba’s assistant, but she had never gotten an official invitation to the party of her own, while Lusamine, Wicke and Faba all had.  
“Will it really be okay for me to accompany you guys Faba?”  
“Are you still worrying about that dear?” he asked her as he lightly kissed her forehead “Of course it will be okay. That invitation was most likely meant for the both of us. And even if it wasn’t, it said I could bring a plus one, so of course I’m taking you with me as my girlfriend. You know everyone at the Pokémon school likes you a lot, so why wouldn’t they want you to come?” Faba tried to reassure her while she finished fixing his tie.

“I don’t know Faba. I just have a feeling it’s not right for me to go since they didn’t send me an invitation like they did for President Lusamine, miss Wicke and you…”  
“You really don’t have to worry so much my love. If you keep that up you’ll give me wrinkles from worrying about you. Think about what people would say if the handsome Branch Chief Faba, Aether’s last line of defence, would get wrinkles on his beautiful face?” This made her giggle as she softly hit his shoulder  
“Besides,” he said as he walked towards his dresser and opened the door to reveal a beautiful green dress that matched the colour of his undershirt “who else would wear this wonderful dress I bought for a very special someone?”

“Faba, you didn’t have to buy this for me. It’s so beautiful…”  
“I knew you’d like it. Just like I knew that I would like seeing you in it. But I can’t be fully sure about that when you’re not wearing it; so you better go change quickly so I can make sure I will like seeing you in it just as much as you like it,” he said with a teasing grin as he pressed a small peck on your lips.

When the door opened again a few minutes later and Faba turned around, he couldn’t help but playfully whistle as he saw her in the dress he had chosen himself “Yeah, I knew I made an excellent choice; which is only to be expected from someone like me after all.”

She laughed as he was boasting about himself again. Faba would always be Faba it seemed. She hugged him and told him how grateful she was and that she didn’t deserve someone like him, but this made Faba look down “It’s quite the opposite actually y/n. It’s me who doesn’t deserve someone as kindhearted and caring as you. I still don’t know what you ever saw in someone like me, since I know you’re not in it for my money like a few women before you were…”

“You’re just amazing Faba, and you need to learn how to see that for yourself as well. Just like I need to learn how to see those things for myself. Now finish getting ready bean boi, I’ll be done in about fifteen minutes!” she said as she went back inside the bathroom to finish getting ready.

 

Now as they were at the ceremony, y/n’s worries had completely faded away as everyone present had been excited to see her there as well and complimented her beautiful dress. By the time the ceremony started, she was smiling broadly as she stood next to Faba, who was smiling as well; happy that his girlfriend got over her initial anxiety of going upon not haven gotten an invitation personally.

As the ceremony came to an end and the rings were exchanged, y/n went with  Wicke and Faba to congratulate the newly wed couple. As Wicke and y/n were gushing about how beautiful Burnet’s dress was, Faba looked sideways to his girlfriend next to him; how would she react if he asked her to marry him? He definitely wasn’t against the idea of marrying her, the opposite actually; he just had never really given it actual thought like he was doing now. And even now as he was giving it proper thought, he realised that he was just really afraid for rejection. They had been together for over two years now, but Faba was still scared she would reject him when he asked her to marry him cause he still couldn’t believe why someone as cute and in his eyes seemingly perfect, could love someone like him…

He snapped out of his thought when he felt a little nudge in his side and found his girlfriend looking up at him, her face showing a worried expression “Are you okay Faba?” she asked silently. He smiled as he reassured her “I’m fine, I was just thinking.”  
“You shouldn’t think so much. Have you never heard that thinking too much makes you ugly,” she stuck out her tongue as she teased him “Where did you get that ridiculous saying from?” he asked her with a laugh and she just responded “A friend of mine used to always say that at school. I thought it was funny and started using it too.” Faba shook his head; she really was cute.

They were talking with Kukui and Molayne when suddenly Faba noticed that y/n had somehow left his side and disappeared without him noticing. Had she said she was leaving for a bit? Maybe she was just going to the bathroom.   
It was only when the sound of cheers directed his attention from the conversation to what was happening behind him, that he found his girlfriend again; this time with the bouquet Burnet had been carrying in her hands. Faba felt a nudge in his side coming from Kukui who teasingly said “Seems like our Branch Chief also has luck at his side, huh?”  
Faba didn’t understand what they were saying until y/n ran up to him with a broad smile on her face “Did you see Faba, I caught the bouquet. Now we’ll be the next ones to marry!” she told him enthusiastically. Faba was caught of guard by all this suddenly happening and the only response he could get out was a simple “oh…”

y/n let the unenthusiastic response slip for now. He might have just been a bit overwhelmed by what was happening all at the same time; but in her mind, it ate at her a little that Faba’s response made it seem that he didn’t like the idea of marrying her…

 

The party was fun overall but as it got late and the sun had set, Faba and y/n found themselves walking over the beach, getting away from the party for a bit.   
“Hey Faba?” she spoke up, breaking the silence that had been between them while they were walking. “What is it?”  
“Do you… not like the idea of us getting married? Your reaction when I caught the bouquet seemed so unenthusiastic…”

“I’m sorry it seemed that way to you. I was just a little overwhelmed at that moment, which is why I couldn’t get out a proper response. I’m not at all opposed to the idea of marriage, quite the opposite actually…” Faba confessed softly as he looked to the side; such a tsundere…  
“But… Did you mean it when you were so happy about the two of us getting marries? I can’t really imagine that someone like you would want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life…”

She punched him lightly in the side “Don’t make such cruel jokes Faba. Why wouldn’t I want to be with you for the rest of my life?”  
“Well, I’m much older than you for starters; and there are lots of hotter people out there in Alola than just me: the egocentric, selfish, entitled Branch chief…”  
“Really Faba,” she said as she grabbed his wrist and stopped, keeping him with her “You really have to stop putting yourself down like that all the time. It hurts to see and hear you doing that to yourself when you look just perfect in my eyes…” she told him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks from the emotion. Faba was taken back by the tears, not sparing a moment to tenderly wipe them away from her cheeks.   
“I didn’t know you felt like this y/n. I’m so sorry! If I had known this I would’ve stopped putting myself down like that; at the very least in front of you. I feel like such a bad boyfriend for making your cry like this now…”

“Please don’t. This is entirely my fault. I should’ve just said something about it instead of bottling this all up until it came to this… I just love you so much Faba and it hurts to see you put yourself down so much, especially when it comes to our relationship, when I’m just so happy to be together with you and you are absolutely perfect in my eyes.”

Her hands went up to hook behind his neck and pull him down a little so she could pull him in for a kiss. From the moment their lips met, Faba’s hands went down to her waist to pull her closer to him, wanting this moment to last forever.   
But the moment was over way too soon as they needed air; Faba pressed one more pec to her lips and then proposed “How about we go back again, they should be serving dessert by now.”

At the words dessert, y/n’s eyes started glowing and she was more than eager to pull Faba with her towards the main event again to eat dessert.

 

Not even a month later, at the hanabi festival in KoniKoni city, after a lot of planning and stress, Faba went down on one knee and asked his girlfriend to marry him after being together for almost three years. Her answer had been a very enthusiastic ‘yes’ after which she had jumped in his arms crying from happiness, making him grumble that she was getting his clothes dirty as he lost balance and fell to the ground with her on top of him. But despite the grumbling, he hadn’t been this happy in his life before and would be even happier to be able to spend the rest of his life with her…

 

 


End file.
